He Shoots, He Scores!
by CaptainHulkEye
Summary: Laura is a high school girl from a small town in Ontario. Joffrey is a big shot hockey star for the Maple Leafs from Saskatchewan. When their paths cross by complete accident, each fond themselves falling hard for the other. The only problem? Laura is fifteen and Joffrey is thirty. Will they be able to keep their feelings a secret from his team and her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Laura's POV**

A cloud of frosty breath escaped out of my mouth with each exhale I did. Sitting in a freezing cold arena will generally do that to you. Sticks could be heard slamming furiously on the ice. Cheers could be heard coming from various spots in the crowd. Yelling could be heard from the occasional disgruntled fan. Everything was normal. Except for the score of the game. Toronto was beating Montreal six to two. Joffrey Lupul had a hat trick, Phil Kessel, Nazem Kadri and James Van Reimsdyk combined for the other three. P.K. Subban had both for Montreal.

As the seconds ticked away on the clock, Joffrey Lupul was sent flying into the boards. Play was stopped almost immediately. However, he appeared to be alright. Sticks slapped against the outside of either bench. I guess they were happy to see that he was alright after that hard check.

Thirty seconds later, the game came to an end. Toronto had beaten Montreal six to two. Cheering erupted from the crowd as Montreal skated off of the ice in defeat. Toronto did a victory lap before they proceeded to skate off.

That's when I decided that it was time for me to leave. As I walked towards an exit, I noticed that there was still a Leaf on the ice. I squinted my eyes to see which one. A small smile crept across my face when I noticed that it was Joffrey Lupul. He's been my favorite Leaf since he started playing for them.

I was soon ushered out of the arena. I didn't really want to leave, but I figured arguing would be a bad idea.

As soon as I stepped outside, a blast of even colder air hit me like a brick wall. The arena felt like a sauna compared to out here. My breath could be seen in front of my mouth with each exhale as I walked slowly to where my father said he'd meet me.

That's when I slipped and fell in the slush. Swearing under my breath, I proceeded to try and stand. That proved futile though. Every time I tried to get up, I lost my footing and fell again. My ass was so cold that I feared it would freeze itself off.

I closed my eyes to try and dream of a warmer place. That's when I heard another thump come from the left side me. My eyes shot open and looked to my left. Sitting in the snow was none other than Joffrey Lupul. A small smile couldn't help but make itself known on my face, but I'm pretty sure it was one of nerves.

"You OK? You look absolutely freezing." Joffrey spoke to me. He _actually_ talked to me. I was too shocked to even know what to say.

"Uh... I-I... Yeah." I was blushing from embarrassment the whole time. I had just made a fool of myself in front of the one hockey player I adored.

I then decided that it was time to try and stand up again. However, the result was like all the other times. I fell flat on my ass.

Joffrey just sprung up like he made his money from getting up off of ice. Oh, wait. He technically did. He offered me a hand. I was too stunned to even move for a few seconds. A small smile that washed over his face made me finally touch him. When I was on my feet, I noticed that my coat had fallen down just enough to reveal that I was wearing a Lupul jersey. Embarrassment once again tinged my cheeks as I quickly fixed it.

Joffrey just chuckled lightly. "Ah. I see someone is a fan of yours truly."

"Just a little." I actually managed to talk without making a fool out of myself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black sharpie. "I can sign it if you want?"

"I would very much like that." A smile washed over my face as I slipped my coat off. Coldness hit me like a brick wall, but it wasn't all that bad considering I was wearing three shirts under the jersey.

Joffrey just uncapped the sharpie and started signing his name on my back. My heart raced because I thought that this was completely surreal. Like any minute I was going to wake up from the dream I was currently in. Realize that this was all concocted by my subconscious. After a few minutes, I finally realized that this was actually happening. Joffrey Lupul was signing the back of my jersey of him.

When I heard the click of the sharpie cap, I turned around to see Joffrey smiling at me. I was just about to say something when I heard a car horn honk from behind me. I whirled around to see my dad sitting in his car.

"Thanks for this, but I gotta go now. My dad gets angry when I make him wait." I said as I headed towards the car.

"Just be safe." Joffrey replied with a smile as he turned and headed off in the direction of the players' parking lot.

I slipped in beside my dad. As I suspected, he looked a little ticked at me for making him wait. He said nothing. Instead, he just drove out of the parking lot and back towards our hotel. Snow began lightly falling as we approached the hotel's parking lot. When we pulled into it, I jumped out as soon as my dad stopped. I needed to go fangirl in my room over my encounter with Joffrey Lupul. My dad just looked on in utter confusion as I ran through the snow towards the hotel entrance. As soon as I stepped inside, I noticed that there were a group of five fancy dressed men standing around the reception counter. Stepping a little closer, I soon realized that the five men were all hockey players for Toronto.

Phil Kessel stood the farthest away from me, Tyler Bozak was standing beside him, James Van Reinsdyk was standing in the middle, Jonathan Bernier was standing beside him and directly in front of me was Joffrey Lupul. I gulped a little. Here I was meeting my favorite hockey player for the second time today. Just as I was about to step back and book it to my room, the five men turned around, each holding a room key. I just stood there frozen.

"Miss, is everything alright?" Kessel spoke with a slight American accent.

I was too nervous to respond verbally. So, I just took my coat off that I didn't even remember putting back on. Smiles washed across all of their faces. Well, Joffrey's smile was more of an embarrassed one.

"Someone fancies you!" Bernier playfully jabbed Joffrey in the ribs. Joffrry just looked flushed.

"I know. I saw her earlier. I even signed the damn thing." He motioned with his finger for me to turn around. I did just that. Small chuckles could be heard from everyone except Joffrey. He remained as silent as a dead person.

When I turned back around, each of the others had a different colored sharpie in his hand. Kessel stepped forward and signed in red, Bozak in purple, Van Reimsdyk in orange and Bernier in green. Standing completely still the whole time, Joffrey began flushing even further.

With that, the other four men excused themselves. Joffrey and I both stood there with looks of utter embarrassment on our faces. Silence lasted what felt like thirty years before I finally spoke up.

"I'm so sorry for that." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that they're all childish asses a times like this." Lupul smiled weakly when I chuckled.

"That may be, but I still want to apologize somehow. Is there anything I can do?"

He looked at me for a good minute before replying. "You can give me your cellphone number and I'll text you when I think of something."

I had to do a double take to make sure I heard him properly. Joffrey Lupul had just asked for _my _phone number. Butterflies pooled in my stomach as I grabbed a pen and paper from the desk behind him. I scrawled my number on it as neatly as I could. I even included my name.

"Laura. I like that." He smiled at me as he put the paper in his pocket. "You'll get my number when I text you. Just don't text me unless I text you. I'm a very busy man."

I nodded curtly in response. Joffrey then walked off towards the elevator. Tears just formed in my eyes because the one thing I had been dreaming about since Joffrey joined the Leafs had just happened.

**Joffrey's POV**

Embarrassment tinged every inch of my cheeks as I practically ran towards the elevator. I couldn't believe Bernier had done that to me in front of one of _my_ fans. I was going to have a word with him about it right now. He deserved to be put in his place.

When I stepped in the elevator, I touched the button with the number eighteen on it. As the doors rolled closed, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Taking out my cellphone, I noticed that I had received a text from Kessel. Sighing slightly, I read it.

_'Where are you dude? Trivia night is about to start without you! ~Phil'_

Damn. In all of the commotion after the game, I forgot that tonight was trivia night. I replied that I was on my way up. Kessel just replied with a _'You better hurry then'_.

When the elevator doors opened, I practically ran down the hall and to Kessel's room. As soon as I stepped in, I noticed that James Reimer, Jay McClememt, Mason Raymond and Dion Phaneuf had joined in. Approaching the table caused me to notice Nazem Kadri and Dave Bolland as well. Everyone smiled at me. I smiled back as I took the empty seat next to Kadri. There was still one next to Kessel, so I started wondering who was missing. I didn't have to wonder long though because the door to the room opened once more. Standing there holding a gigantic bag of chips and a gigantic jar of sour cream dip was David Clarkson. He smiled profoundly as he sat down beside Kessel.

"Alright. Seeing as everyone is here, I would just like to put names in hat to make today's teams. Like usual, there will be three teams of four." Kessel stated rather normally as he dropped twelve slips of paper into a hat, rustling around for a minute before he came out with one. "First member of team one is Bernier."

The hat then slid across the table to him. He rustled around for about three seconds before he came out with a slip. "Lupul."

I sighed in discomfort as the hat made its way to me. After what had happened downstairs, Bernier was the _last _person I wanted on my team. To get my mind off of that, I placed my hand in the hat. I came out with the first slip my fingers wrapped around. "Bolland."

When the name drawing was done, the teams were as follows. Team one was Bernier, Bolland, Bozak and myself. Team two was Kessel, Kadri, Reimer and Clarkson. Team three was Raymond, McClememt, Van Reimsdyk and Phaneuf.

Kessel, Raymond and myself then rolled the dice to see which team would go first. It was my team.

Kessel picked up a card before talking to me. "Movies, sports, TV or fashion?"

I pondered what I thought that we could all easily get. I spoke up after a few seconds of doing so. "Movies."

"I'll give you a quote and you have one minute to figure out the movie." Kessel paused when he snickered. He obviously knew which movie the quote was from or he just found it utterly amusing. "Just keep swimming."

"Nemo!" Bozak yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. There was no way that a grown man should have gotten that so quickly. Bozak just blushed. Hard.

Kessel cleared his throat before speaking again. "Correct."

When the first round was over, Kessel's team was tied with my team for first place. Both teams had ten points. Phaneuf's team had six. Round two was just about to start when a soft knock came at the door. Everyone looked at each other to see who was going to get it. Reimer was eventually the one to get up and do so. As soon as he opened the door, he began speaking to someone. After a few minutes, he came back. However, he wasn't alone. Standing with him was Laura, the girl from the arena and lobby. Kessel, Bernier, Bozak and Van Reimsdyk just held back chuckles. The others, excluding me, just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Lupul, she's asking for you. She said you dropped something in the lobby." Reimer pointed at me to tell her that it was alright to approach.

"You dropped your room key when you practically ran off." Laura held it out in front of my face. I graciously took it. That's when she turned to leave.

I had every intention of telling her to have a nice day, but I instead found myself saying "You can stay if you want. We're just playing trivia."

She smiled as she walked over and sat on the couch beside the table. "I'd like that very much."

When I turned back towards the table, I noticed that Bernier had made a heart with his fingers. I shot him a death glare. He quickly made the heart disappear.

Kessel had grabbed the DVD remote. That meant that it was time for the audio round. Each week, we selected a different audio category. Last week it was movie quotes. This week it was time for music. Clicking on it caused a loading icon to appear.

"First person to say the correct answer gets a point for his team." Kessel said. It's not like we didn't know that before.

_'You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you.'_

"Wanted by Hunter Hayes!" Bozak yelled out as soon as the audio clip finished. Once again, everyone looked at him. Once again, he blushed. Hard.

"Bozak, you need some serious mental help." Kessel piped up as he hit the next key. Everyone, including Laura chuckled.

When the next song clip started, I wasn't even paying attention. I was too busy staring at Laura. She was really pretty in my eyes. Her curly brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, her eyes were circles of green with brown centres. She was still wearing my jersey, but it was painfully obvious that she had beautifully large breasts. My mind watered just at the thought of that. She was also a little on the chubby side. However, her weight looked like it was almost completely balanced out by her height. She had to be a good 5'8". She was a damn tall girl.

"Earth to Lupul! Hello?" Bernier snapped me out of thinking about Laura. "Dude, do you know what the song is?"

I looked at Laura one last time. She seemed to be mouthing the title. I concentrated on her lips and noticed that they were trying to form 'Drunk on You by Luke Bryan.'

I turned back to the table before replying. "Um. Is it Drunk on You by Luke Bryan?"

Kessel hit the button that revealed the answer. A shocked silence then filled the room. They all knew that I wasn't really paying attention, so they were amazed that I got it right. I just smiled sheepishly. When no one was paying attention, I turned back to Laura and mouthed her my thanks. She just smiled.

After the audio round, my team was solely in first. We had fifteen points, Kessel's had thirteen and Phaneuf's had eleven. Now it was time for the written round. We were going to see how many out of ten questions each team could get write the correct answer to. Since Phaneuf's team was last, they got to go first.

Kessel grabbed the card he needed and turned to Phaneuf. "Ok, ready?" Phaneuf, McClememt, Raymond and Van Reimsdyk all nodded. Kessel raised the card and started. "What is the capital of South Carolina? How many baseball teams are there in the MLB? What is the square root of 169? How many Canadian hockey teams are there? You don't get that and I tell Randy." Everyone just started laughing. Kessel continued once it died down. "What number was baseball player Jackie Robinson? In size, which is bigger: Canada or the US? Finish the lyric: 'I'd sell my soul just to see your what? How many days did it take for Jesus to rise into Heaven? True or false: Joffrey Lupul has two middle names. You don't get that and I give him permission to smack all four of you." I smiled at Kessel's humor. He had always been the jester on the team. "Finally, what is the symbol for the sign language letter a? Oh and for a bonus question, what team did Jackie Robinson play for?"

Phaneuf placed the sheet face down when he was done. "OK. I'll give the question again, and you tell me the answers. If they get any wrong, anyone feel free to pipe up with the right answer." Kessel paused when Laura started talking.

"I can tell you the answer to all of them right now." She stopped waiting for Kessel to give her the OK. When he did, she continued. "Charleston, thirty, thirteen, seven, forty-two, Canada, face, three, true, a closed fist and the Brooklyn Dodgers."

Everyone stared at her in amazement. Me a little more so though because I felt my pants getting tighter. I just placed my hands inconspicuously on my lap hoping that no one would notice that I had been turned on by her intelligence. It seemed to work because no one questioned me.

"Um, well. She seems to have gotten all eleven, where as Team Phaneuf only got nine." Kessel still seemed a little shocked when he spoke. Laura just smiled. She seemed to be so proud of her accomplishment.

Her gorgeous smile only caused my pants to get tighter. As I looked at her longer, I was beginning to have a very difficult time holding back the groans that came with my erection. Once every ten or so stifled groan attempts, I groaned audibly enough to be heard. No one seemed to take notice though. Well, that is no one except Kadri. He turned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You OK Lupe? You sound sore." He spoke so quietly that it rivaled a whisper.

I just moved my hands away from my lap. I noticed that Kadri's expression went from helpful to horrified. He spoke with a little shake to his voice. "Did you just get turned on by a t-teenage girl?"

"Teenager? What makes you say that?" I was shocked. If Laura actually was a teenager, I would be crushed. There would be no way that I, a thirty year old man, would ever be able to sexually or romantically be with a teenage girl.

"Um, how about her wallet. She dropped it when she walked past you."

Kadri shoved the wallet in my face. I looked at it weirdly. It was plastered with the words One Direction. Since I had no children or nieces, I had no idea who they were. Pushing that aside, I looked at her health card. It said that she was born February 15, 1998. Great. Just great. I had an erection because of a _fifteen _year old girl. When I read her hometown, my heart broke more. She was Canadian, she just didn't live in Toronto. She lived somewhere called Sarnia.

"Have any idea where Sarnia is?" I lowered the wallet and spoke quietly to Kadri.

"It's about an hour northwest of where I grew up. I used to have to drive there to cross the border." Kadri replied with a smile.

When I looked back over at Laura, she had a smile plastered on her face. I followed her eyesight and noticed that she was looking at Bolland. He had a sharpie in his hand. As a matter of fact, so did everyone that hadn't signed her jersey of me yet. Kadri even magically had one. One by one, they went over to sign her. My erection was becoming more painful as it rubbed against my zipper. Why was I so turned on by a girl who was half my age? When Bernier placed his sharpie on her back, her smile sent me over the edge. I had to go deal with my problem.

Getting quietly up from the table, I walked across the room and to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I turned the shower on. Showers always helped me release, so I was going to get in one right now. Stripping completely naked, I stepped into the warm stream of water. Water pellets began to form on my cold skin. Brushing them off only caused more to return. This water was like a hydra. You cut off one of something and two others grow back. The water continued to cascade down my body as I finally started to touch myself. Small groans tried to escape my lips, but I bit them back in fear of being heard. With each stroke, I could feel my stomach start to pool all of my body heat. When I started going faster, it wasn't long before I spread myself over the floor of the shower. Panting heavily, I placed shampoo in my hair and washed it out before I turned the shower off. I wanted it to seem like I took a shower because I needed it. Not because I needed to release myself after getting an erection from a fifteen year old girl.

Drying myself off to the best of my ability, I threw back on my suit and walked out to rejoin the others. To my surprise, no one turned to look at me. I was somewhat hurt that they hadn't missed me enough to check on me when I returned, but I quickly discovered why. Lying on the floor with foam falling out of his lips was James Reimer. Everyone was too busy making sure that he was alright.

Rushing over to his side, I noticed that Kessel was sitting on the couch caressing a crying Laura. I wanted to go up and punch him, but the last thing we needed right now was another player down for the count. Instead, I just calmed myself down by breathing. I immediately went back to Reimer. Feeling for his pulse proved that he was still alive, but I didn't know for how long. I turned to the man that I knew was sitting beside him. Bolland.

"What the hell happened, Bolland?" I spoke with a little bit of anger tinging my voice.

"I-I wish I could tell you Joffrey. One minute he's writing down the answers, the next, he's on the floor convulsing." Bolland was visibly shaken. He even had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Did anyone call paramedics?" I asked scanning around the room while waiting for a response.

"I did!" Van Reimsdyk shot his hand up. I looked at him with thankfulness. At least someone had kept a clear head in all of this apparent mayhem. "I also called the receptionsit to tell her to send them to room eighteen forty-five when they got here."

Soon, a loud knock came at the door. Phaneuf scampered across the room to answer it. Standing there were two paramedics. Situated in between them was a gurney. He ushered them over to Reimer's barely life filled body. Examining him rather quickly before placing him on the gurney, the paramedics noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"As he suffered any recent head traumas?" One of the paramedics spoke up.

"Yeah. About a week ago. He was run over in net." That's when all of he puzzle pieces fell into place. What if Josh Leivo's hit had caused damage that wasn't visible on the first week?

"Net? He's a hockey goalie?" The other paramedic asked in disbelief. "Who does he even play for? A college team?"

"Try the Maple Leafs." Phaneuf rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "He's James Reimer."

She just burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her. She still didn't seem to catch on though. "If he's James Reimer, I have a big crush on Phil Kessel."

Everyone turned towards the couch. Kessel just sat there with embarrassment tinging his cheeks. Laura just looked at him and grinned stupidly through her tears. Still not seeming to catch on, the paramedic lady started rolling Reimer out of the room. That is until her partner stopped her.

"Hold up a sec, Val." He spoke like he had just figured something out.

"What is it Hank? This guy is in dire need of medical attention." She stopped, but she wasn't very pleased.

"This guy _is _James Reimer. Look at his ID."

Grabbing the ID from out of Hank's hand, Val turned bright pink as she scanned it over. She shoved it back into Hank's face before she said anything. "Now, which one of you is Phil Kessel? It's hard to tell when you don't ha-" She cut herself of because she had taken notice to Kessel sitting on the couch. Hell, it was ahrd to miss the guy. His hair and beard were practically orange. Embarrassment once again tinged her cheeks.

"So, is it true?" Kessel took his hand and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you really have a crush on me?"

All she could do was nod sheepishly. Bernier just started laughing. I swear. That guy gets off on seeing other people fumble with love or other awkward situations. I shot him a death glare for the second time in the past twenty minutes and he stopped dead.

Without even giving him time to reply, the paramedic ushered Hank, Reimer and herself out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Kessel let out a heavy sigh.

"Why is it that all of the normal looking people are actually crazy?" Kessel blushed even harder when everyone just laughed at him. Well, everyone but Laura. She just placed a reassuring hand on his chest. When she began patting it, I just about lost it. I couldn't bear to see her touching Kessel like that. Then again, I didn't think I should really care. I mean, I had just met her today and she was half my age, but neither of those things seemed to matter.

I was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's POV**

Kessel still had his arms around me. I wasn't complaining though. I needed the comfort and no one else seemed willing to give it to me. Well that is until I looked Lupul straight in the eyes. He looked like he be totally willing to hold me with those warm, inviting arms.

That's when I noticed a look in his eyes. It looked like love. A small chuckle filled my mind. There was no way a big shot hockey star shiuld be in love with a girl like me. I mean I barely loved myself.

Kessel noticed me staring at Lupul. A smile cracked wide on his face. Just the way his dimples moved his beard made me feel like I wanted to die of cuteness.

"Everything OK with Lupul? You've been staring at him for a while now." Kessel sounded like he was being a tease.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He just looks like he's in pain." I replied honestly. The longer I looked at Lupul, the more I noticed the pain that was starting to fill his eyes. However, I couldn't tell if it was emotional or physical.

"Well that would make sense. He did just see one of his best friends being wheeled out on a stretcher _and_ he did get checked pretty hard into the boards earlier."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then, Lupul, Phaneuf and Clarkson decided to come sit on the couch in that order beside me. Lupul just leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He obviously needed some support, so Phaneuf and I placed reassuring hands on his back. I felt electricity shoot from his body and course through mine. My mind was telling me to move my hand, but my body was telling me _not _to. So, being the person I am, I left my hand there. Lupul needed the comfort more than I needed to worry about his electricity coursing through me.

Lupul soon sat up and thanked Phaneuf and myself for our comfort. We both just smiled at him. He then proceeded to get up.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Reimer. Anyone want to come with?" Lupul scanned the room as he said that. Bolland, Bozak, Phaneuf and myself all raised our hands. Lupul nudged his head towards the door. "Let's go then."

As we all walked down the hallway towards the elevator, I remembered that my dad would want to know where I was. I quickly whipped out my phone and texted him.

_'Going to hospital to visit a friend. Be back when I get back. K? ~Laura.' _I sighed as I waited for the response. My dad was usually an understanding person, but we were in Toronto so all that could change.

A ding came from my phone. Sliding my finger across the screen to unlock it, I read my dad's reply.

_'You can go as long as you tell me who this friend is and who's taking you. ~Dad.'_

I paused for a minute. If I was truthful, he probably wouldn't believe me, but I was also taught not to lie. So basically I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

When I finally replied, I only told his first name and where I met him. I didn't think it was lying because I used his real name and I did in fact meet him where I said.

_'James. I met him in the hotel. His best friend Dave is taking me. ~Laura.'_

_'OK. Just be safe. We are in Toronto after all. ~Dad.'_

I just shoved my phone back into my pocket. We were finally in the elevator riding down to the lobby. When the doors rolled open, all five of us rushed out to Lupul's waiting car. I grumbled realizing that I was going to have to squeeze in the back with two grown men. Well, at least I thought that until Bolland and Bozak ran to the car beside Lupul's. Good. Now I wasn't going to be squished. With everyone in their reapective cars and seats, we took off towards the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital a few minuted later. With directions from a triage nurse, we all found our way to the ICU. Lupul and I ran to the reception desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what room James Reimer is in?" Lupul politely asked the nurse behind the counter.

"I can." The nurse grabbed a medical chart from her left side. "Let me see. Oh, here it is. Room one ninty eight. Also, may I know who's asking?"

"Joffrey Lupul." I replied because Lupul looked like be was unimpressed with the nurse.

"I guess that makes sense." She placed the chart back on the pile. "I recognize the three men you came with, but who is this munchkin?"

I blushed a deep shade of pink. Joffrey blushed too. Neither of us knew what to say. Apparently Bolland did because he came up behind us with his lips moving.

"She's the new puck girl for our practices." Bolland was lying, but he seemed so convincing.

"Oh OK." The nurse smiled slightly.

I was just about to ask if we could go see Reimer, when a woman burst in. She had tears streaking down her face. I recognized her almost immediately. She was Reimer's wife, April.

Walking calmly over to her, I guided her to a seat. She sat down before talking to me.

"Thanks." That's when she noticed Reimer's signature on my jersey and pointed to it. "You've met James?"

"Yeah." I paused slightly. "I was actually there when he started his convulsions."

April just looked shell shocked. She wanted to speak, but each word that she tried to compose, came out as sobs.

"Family of James Reimer?" A doctor walked out carrying a clipboard. April sprang up. She let out a sob to tell the doctor that it was her. He walked calmly over to her. "So, he's OK. He just had a pretty bad brain bruise. No hockey for at least three weeks."

"I can live with that. At least he's OK." April smiled weakly. "Oh, can I see him yet?"

The doctor nodded curtly. "Just follow me."

As they walked off April waved at me. I waved back assuming that she was thankful. That is until her wave turned into a gesture for me to follow her. I quickly caught up to her. We walked quietly in Reimer's room. The doctor said he was OK, but he needed it to be quiet for the first little while.

April walked slowly over to his bedside. She was digging in her purse. When her hand came out, she was holding a Get Well Soon card. She placed it on the bed and noticed that Reimer had smiled.

"It's from your mother and I." April spoke softly as she placed her hand on Reimer's.

"Thanks, April." Weakly, Reimer squeezed her hand. That's when he noticed me. "Why is she here?"

I paused for a minute. I was trying to figure out how respond. Then it hit me. I'm the one that called the paramedics. Van Reimsdyk only said he did because I told him too. I figured it would look bad if a stranger called to save Reimer's life.

"I-I'm the one that called the paramedics." I stuttered a little at the beginning because I still wasn't sure I should be saying this.

Reimer just lit up as much as he could. Tears then softly spilled out of his eyes. "Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. I can't accept an award."

"I insist though. Without you, I'd probably be dead." Reimer paused when April wiped away his tears. "How about tickets for the rest of the season?"

I just stood there shocked. My knees felt weak so I walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed. I didn't want to say yes because I didn't think I deserved a reward for what I was always taught to do, but I didn't want to say no either because I didn't want to seem rude. After a few minutes of trying to decide, I finally spit my answer out.

"As long as my dad gets them too. Without him, I wouldn't have been around to save you." A weak smile cracked my face.

"I think that's doable." Reimer just smiled. He appeared really grateful of me and I was really grateful of him.

I just smiled curtly as I walked out of the room. I could tell that April and Reimer needed their alone time.

When I returned to the waiting room, Lupul was the only one standing there. I scratched my head, but just figured everyone else left because they found out that Reimer was OK.

Walking out of the hospital and towards Lupul's car made me start feeling funny. I wasn't sure if it was because the cold was finaly getting to me or if it was because Lupul looked so damn hot with no one else around. As I sat in the front seat of his car, I noticed that he shifted awkwardly. Looking at his lap gave me answer as to why. He had an erection straining against the fabric of his pants. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You like what you see?" I held back a laugh when Lupul blushed what looked like three different shades of red.

"Um... Well. I-I-I..." Lupul stuttered. He then looked down in what appeared to be agony. His next word came out barely an octave above no sound. "Yes."

The image of Lupul waking out of the shower earlier flashed in my mind. Just the way his hair dripped the water down his face. When I blinked, the image changed to one of a naked Lupul with water cascaded down his body and nestling in every available muscle groove.

I soon decided that enough was enough. I leaned over and placed my lips firmly on Lupul's.

**Joffrey's POV**

I'll admit that I never saw it coming. Her lips pressing on mine like that. Despite that fact, my lips didn't show any shock. They just moved fluidly with Laura's. I let out a small groan when she traced her tongue along my bottom lip. Her tongue took that opportunity to slip into my mouth. Are tongues started wrestling. More groans escaped my lips as the wrestling became more intense.

Her hand then rubbed at my fabric covered erection. That caused me to moan with such pleasure. It's been awhile since I've been this pleased, so I was making the best of it. My hands instinctively started cupping her breasts when she sped up on rubbing me. She moaned so loud when I started to massage her. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss.

That's when she broke the kiss off. Her heavy breathing warming my neck and going straight to my ever hardening erection. When I reached my fully erect state, I removed one of my hands from her breasts and started to fiddle with my zipper.

"Oh God, Joffrey." I thought nothing of it at first. I just thought that it was , when i heard it again, the muffled voice was definitely male. I jumped a little bit when I looked out of the window to the left. Standing there with absolute horror on his face was Dave Bolland. When he looked at my crotch, I quickly zippered back up and removed my hand from Laura's other breast. She noticed my fear and slowly moved her hand away from my crotch. I slowly opened the back door and motioned for him to sit down. As soon as he did, he swung the door closed.

"What the hell man? She's _half_ your age!" Bolland seemed extremely angry. Laura just started to cry.

"I'm aware." I started soothingly rubbing Laura's back. "Now, look what you did."

Bolland didn't seem to care though. He just started laughing. When he was done, he managed to put together a sentence that I'm sure I'll _never_ forget.

"She had what was coming to her."

Laura just opened the door and ran, but not before slamming it as hard as she could. I looked at Bolland with absolute anger. I couldn't believe that he had just done that. He seemed like such a nice man.

"Get the hell out of my car!" I shouted loud enough to make the windshield shake. Bolland just fled in terror. Good. The bastard deserved to be scared. He had scared Laura after all.

With tears streaking down my face, I ran in the general direction that Laura had ran. After what felt like an eternity of running, I had to stop. I was stopped outside of the hotel. Damn. I had just ran over thirty blocks. No wonder my lungs were burning from the frosty air. My break was short lived though. I noticed Laura sitting with Kessel and Bernier on the balcony of Kessel's room. I just jogged through the hotel until I reached them.

"I'm going to ask once more, but if you don't want to answer, I completely understand." Kessel spoke soothingly as he rubbed Laura's back. Bernier remained silent, but he also rubbed Laura's back.

She looked up and noticed me looking at her. I smiled weakly. That was my way of telling her it was OK to tell Kessel and Bernier what had just happened.

She sucked in a long breath. "Bolland caught Lupul and I making out in Lupul's car."

Bernier looked at Kessel with a wicked smile on his face. "I told you! Now where is my fifty?"

Kessel reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Thumbing around for a minute, he finally came out with a red bill and handed it to Bernier. He muttered something under his breath. I wasn't sure what, but it sounded like "Know-it-all."

"Can you not tell anyone though? I don't need the press blowing this out of proportion." I quietly spoke up. Kessel and Bernier both nodded. A small smile cracked weakly across my face. At least I did have friends that I could trust.

Commotion coming from the hotel room itself made us all turn our heads. McClement and Bozak were each holding onto an arm of Bolland. He appeared to be furious with them, but when he noticed that I was looking at him, he smiled wickedly. That sent anger through my whole body. I didn't deserve that.

Kessel left Bernier with Laura. He walked into the room; I wasn't far behind. Bolland smiled even more wickedly when he noticed that I was walking towards him.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. It's are resident pedophile." Bolland laughed out wickedly. My blood just started to boil. The last time I checked, it wasn't pedophilia when the younger person engaged first, but of course Bolland didn't know that Laura was the one to engage first.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Kessel growled angrily. I jumped back a little because he scared the absolute crap out of me.

"How are you going to make me?"

"Like this." Kessel snapped his fingers. Bolland laughed. Well that is until Kadri came from behind him and plunked him on the head. Hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to leave any noticeable impact.

McClement and Bozak dragged Bolland to one of the beds. They didn't even bother being nice with him. They threw him on the bed like he was last week's trash. Sprawled out on the bed, Bolland groaned once before he went completely lights out.

McClement then turned to me. He had idea what had happened and I assumed he wanted an explanation.

"In case you're wondering, he was only mad at me for getting some cute girl's phone number. He wanted it because she appealed very much to him." I paused when McClement opened his mouth. However, no sound decided to come out. I guess he wanted me to finish. "He only called me a pedophile because I'm friends with someone half my age."

McClement and Bozak both nodded as if they understood what I was saying. I hadn't even known Bozak was listening, but I guessed it saved the trouble of explaining it twice. Kessel shot me a look. He seemed upset that I couldn't say the real reason for all this, but he also seemed to understand that this needed to be kept secret for a little while.

Just then, Phaneuf's phone decided to ring. Everyone but Bozak laughed at him when they realized that his ringtone was the 'Just Keep Swimming' line from Nemo. Bozak just walked over to him and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "I know how you feel." That only made everyone laugh harder. Bozak just blushed as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"This is Phaneuf. Oh, that was _tonight_? Yes, I'll be right over." Phaneuf hung up the phone with embarrassment on his face. Everyone looked at him. "Forgot that the wife had a special night planned."

Kessel walked over to him. He put a hand on Phaneuf's shoulder. "There is another bed in here. Feel free to show up anytime to use it." Everyone, including Phaneuf chuckled as Kessel backed away.

Without another word, Phaneuf exited. Just as he did, Bernier and Laura came back in from the balcony. Laura was wrapped up in Bernier's suit coat. Anger started tinging my nerve ends, but when I saw her shiver, they cooled off. Bernier was just being nice. He didn't want her to freeze to death.

Someone's phone then rang. Everyone looked around at each other to see who's it was. When I realized that the first line was the same as the song from the writing round, I knew that it was Laura's. She reached inside her pants pocket and came out with her phone. Pressing it to her ear after sliding her finger across the screen, she spoke.

"Hello? Oh, hi daddy. Yes. I realize that it's almost midnight. I was just on my way back now. Alright. I'll see you in a few." She tapped the screen and then placed her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry. I gotta go."

She slipped Bernier's suit jacket off as she ran out of the room. When the door closed behind her, I felt the same lovely feeling wash through me again.

I was _definitely_ falling in love.


End file.
